guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kormir
Kormir, Spearmarshal of the Sunspear Order Spearmarshal Kormir is the current leader of the Order of the Sunspears. Quests Given *Rally the Recruits (Tutorial) *Take the Shortcut (Skip Tutorial) *Into Chahbek Village Quests Involved In *Battle Preparations *A Land of Heroes *Sunspears in Kryta (requires Guild Wars Prophecies) *Sunspears in Cantha (requires Guild Wars Factions) *Trial by Fire *The Time is Nigh *Crossing the Desolation *Uncharted Territory *Kormir's Crusade *All Alone in the Darkness Location *Elona **Istan ***Churrhir Fields (only during quest The Time is Nigh) ***Island of Shehkah ***Plains of Jarin **Kourna ***Command Post (after Pogahn Passage or Rilohn Refuge) ***Jahai Bluffs (only during quest Crossing the Desolation) *Tyria **Kryta ***Lion's Gate (only for Prophecies Campaign characters, during quest Sunspears in Kryta) *Cantha **Kaineng Center ***Bejunkan Pier (only for Factions Campaign characters, during quest Sunspears in Cantha) Skills used * * * * Note: Every time Kormir is present as a noncombatant, she only uses Ballad of Restoration, "Never Surrender!" and Leader's Comfort when the party has been defeated and the enemies start attacking her, or when enemy area of effect damage harms her while the party is alive. Dialogue During quest Sunspears in Kryta in Lion's Gate and during quest Sunspears in Cantha in Bejunkan Pier: :"I am Kormir, spearmarshal of the Sunspears... those sworn to defend the lands of Elona. Darkness has befallen our lands. I have traveled to the Battle Isles and have now come to Tyria to search for heroes willing to fight this evil and help bring peace to the lands of Elona." On other locations: :"The journey of life is best taken with good company." During primary quests Trial by Fire and The Time is Nigh: :"The Sunspears will not stand idle while Varesh Ossa harms Elona!" During the Pogahn Passage mission: :"Do with me what you will, Kournan. You will never break my resolve!" At the end of the campaign, Kormir absorbs the power of the fallen god Abaddon to become the Goddess of Truth. Notes *She uses "Incoming!" at the start of every battle instead of as a speed boost. This has to do with it's previous functionality *Although she accompanies your party on several quests and missions, she only actually fights in the Jokanur Diggings and the Chahbek Village mission and during the A Land of Heroes quest. In all the other quests and missions, she simply follows you around. This could be explained, however, as her eyes are eaten by a demon during her captivity, and she could not safely throw a spear. *Her use of Ballad of Restoration and "Never Surrender!" is only useful for her, since the skills only affect party members. This may have been an oversight by the game developers. *In Eye of the North there is a reference to Kormir in the quest The Cipher of Kormir which is received by completing all other Cipher quests offered by Kerrsh in Tarnished Haven. However, the Facet is a Dervish instead of a Paragon. This quest has no storyline significance. External Links *A letter from Kormir Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Chahbek Village (mission) Category:Island of Shehkah Category:Jokanur Diggings (mission) Category:Order of the Sunspears Category:Tarnished Haven